


На краю

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Никифоров отлично умеет отгораживаться от чужих Фантазий, скрываясь под куполом, отделяющим его от воображаемых прикосновений. Юри стоит у самого края купола. По эту сторону.





	1. Снежинки

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

Когда Юри впервые позволяет себе подумать о Викторе Никифорове, вообразить, как прямо сейчас он рассекает лёд золотыми лезвиями коньков, он тотчас проваливается в невероятное место в своей голове. Там, на пятне света, русский фигурист, исполняющий недостижимые пока для Юри элементы, катается словно бог льда и выглядит ангелом, спустившимся с небес.

Вот только Виктор окружён шаром из мерцающей пленки, словно кто-то заключил его в обычную игрушку, внутри которой снег и город, ёлки или снеговик, или вот золотой медалист в юношеской лиге. Юри находится здесь, снаружи, он смотрит во все глаза и даже думать не смеет о том, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться. Идеала нельзя коснуться, это известно всем с ранних лет. Идеалом можно лишь любоваться издалека. 

Вот только те фигуры, которые Юри видит рядом с собой, отнюдь не разделяют его мнения — они терзают в объятиях, сжимают крепко, касаются немыслимо теней незапятнанного и чистого Никифорова. Отвращение накрывает удушливой волной, и Юри делает пару шагов прочь от них, туда, где ему не будет видно, что именно сторонние люди мечтают проделать со знаменитым русским фигуристом. Всего несколько шагов, и вот он уже внутри этого шара, в котором звук коньков оглушителен, а в лицо ему летит ледяная пыль, нарочно усиливая сходство с сувенирной поделкой.

На губах Виктора играет полуулыбка, и Юри хочет верить, что Никифоров улыбается каждый раз, когда выходит на лёд, и плевать, тренировка это или нет. Юри хочет думать, что русский фигурист — это всего лишь маленький ребёнок, которому в радость рассекать холодную гладь коньками и нестись вперёд, не замечая грязи, подступающей со всех сторон. Пока чужие фантазии беснуются там, всего в шаге от Юри, за его спиной, они такие громкие, но это лишь для самого Юри, потому что все эти чавкающие звуки не более чем его собственное воображение.

Юри стоит на этом месте неподвижно час. День. Год. Десятилетие. 

Он смотрит на изящного, но не теряющего мужественности Никифорова, сводящего с ума толпы фанатов, и Юри хочется закрыть свои уши руками, ему хочется закрыть глаза и уйти, и никогда больше не стоять здесь, особенно когда Виктор посылает одну из своих ослепительных улыбок в прямом эфире. Хочется биться в истерике и рыдать. Хочется своим криком перекрыть всё то, что происходит здесь, прогнать всех, чтобы весь окружающий мир исчез, как тогда, когда он увидел неудачный выход из четверного флипа, снова и снова, словно он оказался в кольце чужой боли. Было ли это его собственным воображением? Посмел ли он, только-только прилетевший в Детройт, мечтать о падении Виктора с его недосягаемой высоты? 

Тогда он кинулся, чтобы спасти, исправить эту ситуацию, и ему никогда не забыть того, каким тяжёлым был Виктор в его руках. Каким он был горячим и как доверчиво прижимался в те короткие мгновения, перед которыми Юри оборвал себя и вынырнул из фантазии, заставляя себя остановиться. 

Нельзя.

Нельзя думать. Воображать. Нельзя осквернить его Виктора Никифорова, потому что тот никогда не принадлежал ему на самом деле, и не будет. Нельзя увлекаться пустыми фантазиями и позволять своему сердцу стремиться к одному. Нельзя. Нельзя быть так близко, на этом проклятом Гран-При, и не сорваться. Нельзя не сойти с ума от мыслей, словно бы нашёптываемых ему в голову кем-то другим.

И так легко потерять концентрацию на льду, из-за того, что даже там эти проклятые фантазии не отпускают. 

Юри честен с собой — фантазии уже давно пропитали его до самого сердца. Они заползли ему под кожу, они текут по его венам вместо крови. Они толкают его под ноги, когда он входит в каждый новый бесполезный прыжок. И наливают мерзкий, кислый брют ему прямо в глотку снова и снова. Потому что ты не можешь мечтать, когда пьян, ведь мысли путаются в голове.

Его уже шатает. Юри плохо. Юри хорошо. Юри танцует, потому что это единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Танцы и веселье, когда он на девяносто процентов состоит из мерзкого пойла, вжимаясь в швейцарского фигуриста, и в его голове играет грустная Sia, обещая, что завтра уже не будет.

Но завтра есть всегда. Всегда есть голубоглазый прекрасный Виктор Никифоров, предлагающий ему фото на память и танцующий на льду снова и снова в его голове, не замечающий снежинок в сувенирном шаре из света, ограждающем его от чужого желания. Он есть там всегда, с того момента, как Юри впервые увидел его на завоевании юниорского золота.

«Хватит», — думает Юри. — «Хватит. Я попрощаюсь с тобой навсегда. Я позволю себе помечтать об этом так тихо, что ты даже и не заметишь. Я помечтаю не о том, что я буду танцевать твою произвольную вместе с тобой. Я просто помечтаю о том, что я бы чувствовал, будь я тобой. И это будет точкой, и я больше не посмотрю в твою сторону так, как делал это всегда. Перестану представлять, что я всего в нескольких шагах. Это будет моим табу — воображать тебя катающимся. Это будет последнее „прощай“ всем фантазиям, в которых был ты.» 

И он держит данное себе слово. Юри так упрям, что беззвучно рыдает, держась за сердце, но крепко держит себя в руках. «Нельзя, нужно перестать. Переболеть. Отказаться. Нужно забыть о Никифорове», — думает Юри, как заведённый, не позволяя себе питать надежду, что именно Виктор сейчас обнаружится в купальнях горячего источника, и убеждая себя, что это любой другой русский турист с пуделем, напоминающим плюшевую игрушку и его Вик-чана одновременно.

Вот только все эти «нельзя» и «хватит» тают, когда он видит обнажённого и бесстыдного, давнего и тайного возлюбленного Виктора, протягивающего ему ладонь в неярком круге света онсена.

С небес беззвучно опускаются снежинки.


	2. Найди меня

За всё время, что существует этот мир, наблюдается одна отличительная особенность у людей — они чувствуют, когда кто-то их воображает. За двадцать семь лет своей жизни Витя привык к тому, что о нём думают многие и так много, что это свело бы его с ума, не умей он сооружать плотную стену между фантазиями фанатов и собственным «я». И всё же это является отличным подспорьем для такого человека как он — всегда знать, какие действия особенно привлекательно смотрятся в глазах толпы, просто оттого, что давление на перегородку, отделяющее его внутреннее «я» от посягательств чужих фантазий, вырастает в разы.

Витя манипулятор, но как же иначе? Ему нужно нравиться фанатам, нравиться спонсорам, нравиться жюри. Это его работа — волновать и вдохновлять. Работа не спортсмена, но артиста, а к работе Витя привык относиться с должным почтением, поэтому он всегда остаётся обольстительным, милым, мягким. Ему нетрудно, он ведь довольно бесконфликтный человек, и это в нём подкупает всех, кто знаком как с великим Виктором Никифоровым, так и с простым человеком Витей.

Будь он немного более самовлюблённым, он выбирал бы одну-две фантазии, на него направленные, и скрашивал бы этим свой досуг, но он предпочитает с этим не связываться. За двадцать семь лет его жизни о нём чего только не думали, что с ним только не делали в своих пошлых мыслях и фантазиях — он привык ко всему. Ко всему, кроме одного.

Витя чувствует этого человека особенно остро, потому что его не перекрывает тугая плёнка внутренней стены. Этот человек всегда стоит на одном месте, когда появляется и смотрит, смотрит так, что Вите хочется приблизиться, наклониться немного, заглядывая в глаза, и спросить: «Эй, что-то не так?»

Но, как бы сильно не хотелось это сделать — Витя не может, потому что главный недостаток этой проклятой особенности в том, что там внутри нет звуков. Вечная тишина, не прерываемая абсолютно ничем.

Витя помнит, как впервые ощутил этого человека. Он только вышел в юниоры, у него были ещё длинные волосы, и он взял своё первое золото, когда с удивлением осознал, что с таким трудом выстроенный барьер удерживает не всех. Его пропускная способность увеличилась, вот о чём он подумал, когда на следующий день почувствовал направленный на него взгляд, немного застенчивый и мягкий, восторженный и полностью зацикленный на нём.

Очертания человека выдают в нём ребёнка, и это странно, ведь Витя привык что по ту сторону зеркальной оболочки, сдерживающей чужие фантазии о нём, редко встречаются люди младше его самого. Иногда он часами рассматривает их у себя в голове, дивясь такому количеству. Но этот ребёнок не делает даже попытки подойти, и просто обнять его, хотя одному ему это бы удалось.

Когда Витя заводит об этом разговор с тренером, тот отвечает спокойно: «Судьба.» Предназначенный ему маленький мальчик, восторженно наблюдающий за Виктором Никифоровым на расстоянии нескольких метров, и даже не предпринимающий попыток это расстояние сократить. Витя ждать не любит, раз судьба — надо взять покрепче, прижать к себе и не отпускать, пока не выпытаешь где его судьба спряталась.

Вот только стоит Вите сделать шаг, как на тот же шаг отдаляется его зритель, стоит Вите рвануться, преодолевая расстояние между ними, как единственный по эту сторону барьера зритель отдаляется с той же скоростью, оставаясь недостижимо близко. 

— И чему нынче только детей учат, — качает головой недовольный дядя Яша, — он тебя видел, вот и прошёл твои заграждения, а ты его — нет.

Таким близким и таким недоступным остаётся его единственный зритель, с восторгом смотрящий на то, как в голове Витя снова и снова прокручивает своё выступление, вкладывая особенный смысл в каждый жест, стараясь показать, как тот, кто стоит на расстоянии трёх шагов, ему нужен. 

«Найди меня», — беззвучно шепчет Витя снова и снова, словно заведённый, отправляя эти слова в глухое пространство. Всё без толку — тут все русалочки, продавшие свой голос за право быть с любимыми.

Лишь пару раз, когда Витя получал травму, это расстояние между ними сокращалось до объятия украдкой, до несчастного взгляда, пропитанного чужой пережитой болью, словно своей, и короткого касания ступней. Его зритель хочет видеть его на льду, понимает Витя. Хочет, чтобы он катался для него.

«Найди меня», — повторяет Витя по-английски, выписывая эти слова на чужой щеке, но он снова остаётся непонятым.

Витя даёт зрителю всё, чего тот так желает. Витя никогда не был жадным, но готов стать, когда дело доходит до робких касаний узких, но в то же время мальчишеских ладоней. Впрочем, когда дело доходит до них, Витя готов стать ревнивцем и собственником, готов стать размазнёй и придурком, готов стать другом, чёрт побери, соглашаясь на вечную френдзону, лишь бы иметь возможность прикоснуться в ответ.

«Просто найди меня», — уже не слова, почти рыдание, придушенное годами повторений в его проклятой голове, но он улыбается, понимая, — даже если они никогда не встретятся, этот человек всё равно не отведёт от него взгляда. И всё же каждый последующий день даётся мучительно больно. Витя так беззащитен перед мыслью об одиночестве до конца его дней...

Он катает «Будь со мной», уже не представляя, как донести до того, кто всегда стоит в стороне, с тех самых пор как ему стукнуло тринадцать, что он желаем, любим, и не важно, кто он, какой и почему до сих пор не вышел на связь. Витя катает, обнимая недостижимого кого-то, прижимая к себе его неведомого, и замирая при этом всем сердцем. Витя не верит своим ощущениям, но вот сейчас, здесь, под белым светом софитов, на льду финала Гран-При, под оглушительную арию, призывающую остаться, он впервые преодолевает это проклятое расстояние, в тот самый миг, когда его руки оплетают его невидимого никому зрителя в объятии.

«Ты здесь», — явственно стучит в его голове, демонстрируемая внутренняя грусть становится внешней, а сердечный ритм сбивается на двойной стук.

«Ты здесь, и я найду тебя», — всё ещё звучит в его сердце, когда на банкете он чувствует, как другое тело льнёт и прижимается к нему соблазнительно, а он неотрывно наблюдает за Крисом, вытворяющим нечто невообразимое на шесте вместе с пьяным японским фигуристом.

Витя улыбается, глядя повтор своей программы Кацуки Юри, тем самым японским фигуристом, который делал немыслимые и такие соблазнительные вещи тем вечером.

«Нашёл».


End file.
